I Hope You Dance
by Aliki
Summary: Sandstorm watched her kits, pressing themselves against the curve of her body. She watched them fondly. Rasping her tongue over little Squirrelkit’s ear, she covered them with her tail. Her beautiful kits.Songfic to I Hope You Dance


**_A/N: This just a songfic to I Hope You Dance. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Warriors. Im simply a hopeless fan who likes to pretend that I do.**_

**I Hope You Dance**

Sandstorm watched her kits, pressing themselves against the curve of her body. She watched them fondly. Rasping her tongue over little Squirrelkit's ear, she covered them with her tail. Her beautiful kits. Squirrelkit crawled away from her sister and mother, and immediately started sniffing every corner of the nursery.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

It was their first time out of the nursery. Their little pink mouths gaped open at the large camp, bigger and filled with more cats than they had seen. But they quickly started exploring. Leafkit met the medicine cat. Days after, the camp no longer amazed them. They had their favorite places, Leafkit the medicine cat den, Squirrelkit the center of camp.

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

"Squirrelpaw! Get off me!" Shrewpaw said, trying to push her off. Squirrelpaw shook her head, and Shrewpaw batted at her then flipped her over. The two apprentices rolled around play fighting in the dirt. Leafpaw stood at the edge, watching them. Spiderpaw meowed something to her, and her eyes sparkled when she jumped on him.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

Leafpaw stared at the mountains that the four cats had led them to. They were huge, towering high above their heads. She shivered. Why were her sister, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt all so frightened of the mountains? She knew she was though, and uncertainty was in every step she took towards them.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances_

_But they're worth taking_

_Lovin' might be a mistake_

_But it's worth making_

Squirrelflight was upset. Brambleclaw kept insisting that Hawkfrost was as loyal as him. If that was true, then Brambleclaw would kill for a couple of mousetails. No, she was sure Brambleclaw was loyal. Wasn't he?

"I'm sorry. I'd tell you if I could, I promise." Leafpool whispered sadly. Her sister had once been the closest of friends. Where had that gone? "StarClan, help me!" She cried silently.

_Don't let some hell bent heart_

_Leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out_

_Reconsider_

_Give the heavens above_

_More than just a passing glance_

Sandstorm watched her kits, sadly but proudly. They were full grown now, and she knew that she couldn't help them with their problems. But she knew that she would never stop loving them. Deep inside, she would always look at them as her daughters, as the curious kits she loved. That would never changed, no matter whatever else happened.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a real and constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone)_

Squirrelpaw remembered her first glimpse of the sun-drown place. She had never imagined there could be so much water in one place. It had terrified her and amazed her at the same time. There was no end to it, and she had felt very small. "It's a feeling we should all have." Squirrelflight reflected.

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

Firestar watched his daughter press herself against Brambleclaw's side and twine tails with him. He watched her share tongues with him. He felt his heart break for Leafpool when she disappeared. When she came back, only to find Cinderpelt dying, he knew there was little he could do. But from then on to happier times, he knew he would always love his daughters. And he would do anything to see them happy.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a real and constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who)_

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

She watched her sleepy kits, snuggled close to her belly. She licked the smallest one gently, and it opened its wide amber eyes. Stretching its tiny jaws in a yawn, it closed its eyes again, snuggling closer. The little tabby kit ran its tongue over its jaws, its ears twitching in its sleep.

_(Tell me who)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone) _

Squirrelflight watched them fondly, and began to whisper softly to them, "_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_..."


End file.
